User blog:Maxxthewolf/Skyler M. Creetre
First Name: Skyler Middle Name: Malix Last Name: Creetre Nickname(s): Green, Greeny, SMC, Sky, Captain Creetre. Weight: 140 pounds (240 with RIG equipped) Height: '''6'0 (6 feet and 0 inches) '''Homeworld: '''Earth '''Species: '''Human '''Race: '''Caucasion '''Gender: '''Male '''Date Of Birth: '''2484 '''Place Of Birth: '''Creetre Mansion '''Date Of Death: '''None '''Place Of Death: '''None '''Equipment: '''Firefly RIG (Advanced and Security versions) DSMBR Teacher RIG, DSMBR Graduate RIG, Firefly Plasma Cutter, Firefly Pulse Rifle. '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hair Style: '''Short, right side-sweeped hair with tiny bits of hair in the back. '''Eye Color: Green Skin Color: '''Light Tan '''Notable Facts: '''Joined DSMBR. Graduated DSMBR. Became a Survival teacher for DSMBR. Killed the High-Breed. Obliterated multiple Marker fragments. Survived several Necromorph missions (10 to be exact). Survived electrocution. Designed, tested, and field-trained his own weaponry and RIG's. Became a Class 6 Engineer. Fought off several Slashers with no weaponry using only his hands and the environment. Destroyed the Marker 00 with Lynn Speara's aid. Managed to kiss Lynn Speara (DRAMA BOMB!). Resisted a Mindbender Necromorphs mind control abilities. Killed Dr. M twice in a row (once with his fist and later with a Plasma Saw). '''Affilation: '''DSMBR '''Weapon Of Choice: '''Firefly Pulse Rifle '''RIG Of Choice: '''Firefly RIG '''Most Hated Necromorph(s): Swarmers '''Family: '''Monica M. Creetre (Mother), Jefferson M. Creetre (Father). '''In A Relationship With: '''Lynn Speara Introduction Skyler, a simple recruit, is brought into the biggest mission of his life. Following his fellow cadets into the depths of the ''Hellfire, ''Skyler's fellow teammates start disappearing one by one, with none being silent. With only Skyler left, it is up to him to stop the Necromorphs and get out alive, before it's too late. History Skyler was born into a very wealthy family, however, his family felt as though he was a nuisance, and wanted nothing to do with him. Neglected and hardly noticed, Skyler ran away around the age of six to find his true calling. Living in a house for the poor, Skyler managed to sneak into his parents home, stealing a large amount of their money and valuables. Giving most of the money away to others, Skyler eventually found himself attracted to a scrap yard a block away from the house of the poor. Using those materials, Skyler fueled his passion for Engineering by repairing, hacking, and even dismantiling certain bits of machinery. At the age of six, he was able to enter a preschool and start his life anew. At the age of 15, Skyler graduated from college with a masters degree in Engineering and Electronics. Working as a repairman for EarthGov ships, Skyler was once brought into a shooting gallery with some fellow workers. However, one of the workers Plasma Cutters was malfuntioning, so Skyler fixed his Plasma cutter right in front of him in only a few minutes. He also added a few off his own personal touches, allowing the Plasma cutter to slice through rock and other minerals 50% better than before. This astonished the worker, who was a secret member for EarthGov. Releasing Skylers talent, the officer asked Skyler if he would like a job that would triple his salary. Once Skyler agreed, the worker sent Skyler off to DSMBR, a secret EarthGov institution used to train gifted pupils into Necromorph killing machines, mainly to clean up EarthGovs messes. Learning several forms of Martial Arts, proper shooting techniques, and even survival/ dismemberment classes, Skyler was sent to his first mission location, the ''Hellfire. '' ''Lynn and Skyler '' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts